


Angel and Demon

by BookDragon13



Series: AU-gust 2020 prompts [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Charles is an angel, Ransom is a demon
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Series: AU-gust 2020 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862455
Kudos: 5





	Angel and Demon

Being an angel was harder than it looks. Having to be good all the time, watching over people making stupid mistakes, protecting those same people…. Charles didn’t think he was cut out for it.

But would it really be worth it to turn now, after making all this effort? Charles didn’t want that effort to be wasted. Anyways, he liked the wings. There would have to be something worth not being an angel anymore. 

By chance, Charles found his reason to stop being angelic. He’d seen the demon working on some of the people he was supposed to protect. Charles overheard the demon introduce himself to them as Ransom. How fitting. He could hold those people for ransom if he so chose.

Beautiful, yet dangerous. Nothing like the angels Charles worked with on a daily basis. Charles quickly fell in love with Ransom, though he wasn’t sure the demon reciprocated. Even so, the angel enjoyed his relationship with Ransom. It was a challenge, a more exciting challenge than Charles’ duties as an angel.

Bratty. That’s what Ransom was once Charles got past his tough exterior. And Charles absolutely loved it. He loved being able to dominate Ransom. Seeing him fired up only made Charles even more horny for the demon

Beyond a reasonable doubt, Ransom was the best reason Charles could have had for becoming a fallen angel.


End file.
